


Rainy With a High Chance of Accidents

by wednesday



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Botanist Has Improbably Large Supply Of Sex Pollen On Hand For 'Emergencies', Alien Planet, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan have a string of accidents that are absolutely not Anakin's fault.





	Rainy With a High Chance of Accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).

“You worry too much, Master,” Anakin said and moved a crate of unnaturally heavy seed pods out of his way. Two seconds later the whole stack of crates collapsed and dead plant pieces spilled from some of the crates. He heard Obi-wan sigh, but no lecture followed which was kind of worrying. Anakin looked at Obi-wan inconspicuously. 

Obi-Wan looked drawn and tired, but at least more dry than an hour ago. Their ship blowing up had absolutely not been Anakin’s fault this time, but he did feel guilty for throwing Obi-Wan into a river when pushing him out of the way of blaster fire. They had no way off-planet (not Anakin’s fault!) and were no closer to figuring out who had sent the assassin droids after them. 

“If we can’t call another evac shuttle we’ll have to get to the basement and wait out the storm.” 

Yeah, Obi-Wan was right, but there had to be a working comm or some kind of transmitter _somewhere_ among all the nature samples. Anakin was sure one of the scientists they’d helped evacuate yesterday had been complaining about having to leave all the emergency supplies behind. 

Getting off-planet wasn’t all that tempting to Anakin. The moment they’d get back to Coruscant, they would be sent off to someplace worse than just a few assassin droids and exploding ships and civilian evacuation detail. On the other hand, sitting in a basement for however long this warning level four storm would last with just Obi-Wan for company… wouldn’t be so bad, really. Huh. Anyway, Anakin still felt bad about the river thing, and Obi-Wan would be happier if they didn’t sit around without any way to contact the Council for days. 

“No, I know there are emergency–– Aha!” With a flourish Anakin pushed another box aside and revealed a storage locker with big red FOR EMERGENCIES labels taking up all available surface of it. “See, I said it was here.” 

Anakin tried the door. It was either locked or stuck, so he reached with the force, _carefully_, just to show off how careful he could be and willed it to open. 

“Anakin, wait, don’t–– ,” Obi-Wan said with a voice full of urgency. Some kind of warning flashed in the force, danger, but not the kind Anakin was used to feeling, and Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, pulled him back from the locker. 

He was too late. The locker burst open and a cloud of greenish powder filled the room. 

Anakin stopped breathing, closed his eyes and tried to find the exit blindly as fast as he could. He felt Obi-Wan’s hand on his back, guiding him through the room and it helped him keep calm even though Anakin could feel a strange taste in his mouth and had the uncomfortably familiar sinking feeling that he’d fucked up. 

The moment they got out, Anakin tripped over his own feet and fell on his hands and knees coughing. He spat out the residue of the strange tasting dust until his mouth felt dry. The taste lingered. 

He got up slowly rubbing his hands; he stopped when he realized his hands were tingling, the sensation spreading up his arms. 

Obi-Wan was leaning against the wall, his face unnaturally pale. 

“So, that basement?” 

Obi-Wan sighed and turned towards the most sturdy looking building. Anakin followed silently and watched with increasing concern that Obi-Wan’s walk got increasingly unsteady. Concern made Anakin stay barely a step behind all the time. He wasn’t going to say anything, but he would definitely catch Obi-Wan when he’d inevitably fall. 

The pins and needles in Anakin’s arms had spread all over his skin. He felt warm and his skin was becoming damp with sweat. At first thought it might be a sign of the storm closing in. Then he vaguely remembered Obi-Wan saying something about sand and ice and immediately got a lot more concerned and a lot more willing to get the blazes off this stupid moon. 

Somehow Obi-Wan managed to make it all the way to the reinforced basement shelter before collapsing on the floor. Anakin kneeled down next to him, concern mixing with the complete lack of any kind of plan. 

“Sorry. Looks like we’re stuck after all.” 

Obi-Wan’s face had _I told you so_ written all over it despite the paleness and the sweat beading at his hairline. It was very unfair, in Anakin’s opinion, because none of this had been Anakin’s fault. The expression was effective, though, and he fought the impulse to explain himself. 

“Indeed, Anakin, I had noticed,” Obi-Wan said dryly. Then his expression turned concerned. “Are you okay? You look flushed.” 

“Yeah, not to alarm you, but I think that dust back there might have been poisonous.” Anakin was plenty alarmed for the both of them. 

“I don’t think–,” Obi-Wan said and then frowned. His eyes focused on nothing and Anakin felt him do_ something_ with the force. Then suddenly his expression got a lot more alarmed. “It’s not poisonous.” 

“I _just_ said don’t be alarmed–– Wait, what do you mean it’s not poisonous?” 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and covered his face with his hand and didn’t answer, so Anakin focused on the force. He tried to find the feeling of the dust, the not quite danger he’d felt right before they got exposed to it. It felt warm and red and like he really really wanted to touch Obi-Wan to get a better feel of the–– Oh. _Oh no_. 

Anakin knew this feeling, or something like it, and the green dust was amplifying it a thousandfold and there was no way he was going to be able to hide it now. It felt absolutely uncontrollable, lust that he couldn’t ignore or suppress. 

“I’m sorry, Anakin. This is completely inappropriate and...” Obi-Wan trailed off and Anakin, hanging on to his every word, felt a little bit like shaking him to get him to continue. 

“Uh, so… We’re going to be here for a couple of days...” Fuck, every word out of Anakin’s mouth was making it worse somehow, and he had no idea how to stop. Now that he had it on his mind, he couldn’t focus on anything but the thought of him and Obi-Wan, all alone, in this basement and what they might get up to in all that time. 

Obi-Wan took his hand off his face and finally looked at Anakin. Instead of looking like he couldn’t believe Anakin had just said that, he looked about the same as Anakin felt – flushed and aroused. And like he couldn’t believe Anakin had just said that. 

Fuck it, Anakin was going to kiss him. He would never get a better excuse and right now he felt like the wind or the angle of the light would be a good enough excuse to touch Obi-Wan. Anything. He just wanted to touch Obi-Wan, so he was going to–– 

He fell backwards on the floor, half from the impact of Obi-Wan launching himself at him and half from the shock of Obi-Wan’s lips pressing against his own. The kiss didn’t last very long. 

“Hey, I was going to do that!” 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said in that familiar tone. 

“What? I just want us to acknowledge that it was my idea first.” 

Obi-Wan kissed him again, and this time it lasted much longer. 


End file.
